Love for the Monster Trio
by primepirate
Summary: Three gir ls Ren Gin and Tashi get transported to the 'One Piece' world and fall for the Monster Trio who fall just as hard.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh my god! This is going to be so awesome!" A bespecticaled girl shouted jumping up and down excitedly makeing the skirt of her school uniform bounce with every movement she made.

The girl, Geneieve or Gin for short, had just gotten her best friend to agree to work with her at her Summer job.

Gin's blonde companion Natasha or tAshi sighed wondering what she'd gotten herself into. Tashi knew that Gin was a bit ecentric but she figured working with her over the Summer wouldnt' be so bad, saying as neither girl would exactly be welcomed home with open arms after attending their first year of St. Peter's academy for girls.

"So does this job pay enough to cover Summer board fees?" Tashi asked. Since both girls agreed that home was not the place for them they had talked to the headmistress to find out that if they paid fees they would be able to keep thier aparment like dorm over the Summer.

"With a little extra." Gin told her with a quick almost jerky nod. That made Tashi worry. If both girls, and their filthy rich third roomate who also just happened to be staying in town over the break, paid their share of the fee it wasn't that much. But still, what exactly were they going to be doing?

"So what is this Summer job?" Tashi asked almost afraid to kow. Gin was a good kid who didn't trust easily, but honestly when she was hyper, which was usually all the time. She was't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed. Fortautly she was far from the dullest.

"OK. So you know those medevial fairs right?" Gi asked her excitment bubbling. Tashi odded wondering what she was getting at. "Well instead of castles, knights, kings, and quees it's pirates!" She contiued with a squeal.

Tashi sighed. She should have known it had something to do with pirates. Ever since Gi had started readig 'One Piece' she had been gaga over them. Tashi was reading it too but she was still aways behind Gin.

"How would that work?" She asked her dark haired companion as they continued towards their dorm to drop off their books from their final day of classes.

"You'll see. Trust me. By the way how are your waitressing ablities?" Gin questioned as she shifted her books in her arms so she could pull her dorm key out of the top of her an inch from her knee high boots.

"Why would I need waitressing ablities?" Tashi questioned even though she really didn't want to know.

"You'll see. We just have to drop our stuff off and we can head right over." Gin replied unlocking the drom door.

The two friends were quickly over powered by the strong smell of some kind of perfume that threw Gin into a sneezing fit. Tashi took quick strides to the other side of the room and threw open the window. Gin soon stopped sneezing and rushed to her room to put her books away. She was going to keep her bag though.

"Alright. Let's go." Gin ordered reemerging from her room at the same time a third girl emerged from hers. "Geez Veronica. Just beacuse you act like a French Harlot doesn't mean you have to smell like one." Gin scowled, scolding the new girl.

"Whatever. Just stay out of my way this summer." Veronica sneered. Gin's fist clentched but she wouldn't give Veronica the satisfaction of knowing she had gotten underneath her skin. Despite how badly she wanted to break her nose.

"Will do Ren darling." Gin said harhsly branding Veronica with a Japanese sounding nickname like her and Tashi. Tashi and Gin loved their nicknames but Veronica woldn't be albe to stand it. "Come on Tashi. Better get out of here before the princess decides to tell her big scary pussy cat that we were mean to her." Gin continued grabbing her best friend's arm and dragging her out of the room.

"What did you go and do that for?" Tashi demanded of Gin as they left the dorm building in their dust. "Now she's going to be meaner than ever!" She shouted earning many strange looks from pass-byers. Gin mearly rolled her eyes.

"Look, you, more than anybody else should know how I hate being pushed around. Especially by some red who acts an awful like the blonde described in 'Before he Cheats' by Carrie Underwood." Gin replied refering to a country song by one of her favorite singers. Tashi sighed knowing there was no getting through to her friend.

"Come on. We should head to our new job." Tashi said trying to change the subject, Gin nodded and lead the way.

When they finally stopped they were in front of a old tarven style building, but it was huge. "Is this place an inn or an ampatheater?" Tashi asked as Gin opened the door for her. The front half of the ballroom sized space was like a resturant even complete with a bar off to the side. The back half was set up like the set of a play or movie.

"A little bit of both." Gin answered walking in beside Tashi. "Now come on. Quit oogling. We need to go talk to the manager." Gin continued grabbing Tashi's elbow and pulling her behind the stage.

The manager was a short pudgy man who reminded Tashi a bit of the over weight mean wrinkled face dog that had tried to chase and tried to bit her when she was a child. "So htis is my new bar wrentch?" He asked Gin looking Tashi over in ways that sent chills up and down her spine like a pinoist's fingers. "Hurry up. In the dressing room and change. Both of you." He snapped before turning away and clomping off in shoes two sizes too big.

"Is he the grinch or something?" Tashi asked unsure what to think.

"No. The only thing too small is his heart, and if we don't hurry up and get a move on our paychecks." Gin answered pushing the blonde into the dressing room in back.

The two friends quickly changed and went to work. Everything was going fine until Veronica walked in followed by her two followers Gin and Tashi liked to call the Drone Clones. "Oh look. It's ugly and uglier." Veronica laughed pointing to her roomates. The drone clones laughed as well. An annoying too high to be human tittering sound. Veronica shut them up with a snap of her fingers.

"What do you want Ren?" Gin asked instantly deciding that the spitful red head would keep her nickname.

"I heard the show down here was pretty good so I decided to come and watch." Veronica answered sweetness dripping from every word. Gin knew though that it was a poisoned sweetness. Vinigor mixed with honey. She probably just came down here to ridicule us and maybe even get us fired." Ginn thought.

Before Gin and Veronica could get into a stare off Tashi quickly stepped in like the peacemaker Gin said she was. "I'm sorry Veronica but the last show was five minutes ago adn teh place is closing. Maybe you should come back tomorrow." She said quickly before grabbing Gin's arm and dragging her to the dressing room.

"Stay." Veronica ordered her minions before following the dynamic duo into the changing room. Gin was pulling her bookbag out of her locker which Veronica slammed shut.

"Thanks Ren. I never knew you colud be so nice." Gin said sarcasticly. Before Veronica could make a snappy come back an earthquake shook the building sending the trio to teh floor and through it as well.

Usopp was relaxing in a tree having just out ran the villagers. Well until three girls fell onto his tree snapping the branch he was sitting on. They all landed on the ground in a heap. Usopp and the red head girl were the first to untangle themselves. Usopp took the time it took for the other two girls of the trio to get up to look the trio over.

The red headed girl wore a white button up shirt tucked into a really short plaid skirt. She wore knee high socks and really shiny dress shoes. The girl next to her had shoulder blade length blonde hair though she was dressed differently than the first girl. She wore an over lacy white shirt and a long black skirt. In her belt was a gun. Usopp gulped but moved onto the last girl. She had super short black hair with a bandana tied over it. She wore a tight white shirt that extragerated her cleavage, brown trousers, and knee high boots. She had a saber at her waist and a jolly Rodger on her bandanna.

"P-pirates!" Usopp shouted in fear. Suddenly the black haired girl slammed her hand over his mouth and her breath tickled his ear. Was she going to bite his ear off?

"We are not pirates. Give us a place to stay and we'll prove it to you." The girl hissed. She sounded dangerous. She could be lying. Usopp decided he wasn't going to trust them.

One of the other two girls sighed. "Gin get off teh poor boy. He looks like he's going to pee his pants." They said. The dark haired girl took a step back but her eyes never left him.

"Who- Who are you?" Usopp stuttered. The black haired girl rolled her eyes.

"I'm Geneieve but you can call me Gin." The black haired girl said before pointing to the blonde. "That's Natasha. But she goes by Tashi." Finally she pointed to the red head. "And that's Veronica but I call her Ren." The red head sighed.

"You can go ahead and call me that too. I think Gin's right. I need to stop acting like a- What did you call them?"

"French Harlots." Gin replied smiling. She stuck her hand out to the red head-Ren. "Welcome to the family Ren." Teh two girls shook hands and Gin pulled out her sword. "From this day forth Veroncia is dead. Ther only stands Ren." Gin said sword pointed to the sky. When had she drawn that?

"Was that really nesscary?" The blonde asked them both.

"No. I just thought it would be fun." The black haired girl replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my o.c.s

Usopp didn't understand his new friends. It turned out Gin, the black haired girl, and Tashi, the blonde, weren't really pirates, just acting like them so they would get paid. Ren, the red head, and Gin still argued a lot. A habit Ren said was too fun to drop from her Veronica days. And every morning when he was done running around town shouting pirates they would wait for him at the edge of town and than hang out with him until he went off to see Kaya and sometimes they'd even go with him.

On this particular morning Gin was rather jittery. "What is wrong with you?" Usopp asked as teh four compainions walked around to meet up with Usopp's "crewmen".

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just really excited. That's all." Gin said bouncing up and dow like some kind of rabbit.

"What are you excited about?" Usopp questioned. Gin shook her head but she was smiling widely. Usopp sweatdropped slightly frightened of his insane asslym worthy friend.

"You really should get yourself a padded cell." Ren informed her.

"I'm not the only one." Gin sang as she started skipping around the other three. "And anyway why would it need to be padded? Are you afraid I'm going to hurt myself?" Gin teased. Usopp resisted the urge to nod his head vigioriously.

They finally met up with two of Usopp's little friends. The last one came running up screaming about pirates. Buggy the Clown pirates. Or at least a ship bearing his flag.

Usopp and the three girls ran to the bluffs o check it out, with the three younger boys trailing behind them. Sure enough three pirates were gathering ashore. Two boys and a girl. Usopp decided to run them off with a couple of lies ad a few tricks. They didn't fall for it. In fact they told him some scary stuff. It scared him so bad he couldn't even fire his slingshot and the bead he was going to shoot slipped through his fingers only to hit the sand between his feet. Than they revealed that it all came from Shanks. The pirate who's crew Usopp's dad belonged to.

"Hi-ya!" Gin shouted jumping out of the bushes at the top of the bluffs ad tackled the green haired swordsman. They rolled around in the sand for a few minutes after she made contact.

Finally the swordsman pinned Gin by her wrists which were on either side of her head. It left both of them breathing heavily. "Gin! Are you alright?" Ren shouted sliding dow the bluffs while Tashi just stood ther leaning againist a tree her arms crossed. That confused Usopp further. Tashi and Gin were closer than Gin and Ren.

"You brute get off of her!" Ren shouted at the swordsman as she finally reached the bottom of the bluffs.

"I'm fine Ren." Gin assured her argumentive friend.

"You sure?" Ren demadned, taking no chances.

"Yeah." Gin kicked upwards causig the swordsman to jump off of her to advoid getting kicked in the nuts. Gin bounded to her feet. "I'm sure." She continued dusting off the back side of her skirt.

"Why'd you attack Zoro?" The boy in the straw hat wanted to know as the five of them trudged back up the bluffs to where Usopp and Tashi were.

"Well... I don't kow. He looked cool and everything."

"What does his coolness level have to do with anything?" RE asked. Gin shrugged.

"I don't know. I wansted to spike his hair." Usopp, Ren, Nami, and Luffy sweatdropped. Tashi sighed.

"You tackled me because you wanted to spike my hair?" Zoro asked with slightly widened eyes.

"Eh." Gin said with a shrug.

"I will never understand you." Usopp told the confusing black haired girl.

"Good thing you quit early." Ren said ominiously.

"Yeah. I've been trying to understand her for years. It's a waste of time and energy." Tashi agreed.

"Gin stuck her tounge out at both girls and with a claim that she wouldn't talk to either of them she stomped away.

"Is she always like that?" The girl pirate asked.

"Pretty much." Usopp told her as he led the three pirates ad his two friends to a local resturant.

Usopp left Zoro ad the others in a hurry the two girls, Ren and Tashi, left with him. Soon after three little kids came in looking for Usopp. Luffy decided to mess with their heads and zoro followed his lead.

"Ah! They ate boss!" The three boys shoued in unison.

"Oh hush now teh whole lot of you." The black haired girl from earlier, who had tackled Zoro, said coming up behind the three. "They're just playing with your heads you big babies." She informed the three children.

"How would you know?" Nami questioned. The girl rolled her eyes.

"It's pretty obvious really. One if you were truly canibals you wouldn't be sitting pretty i a resturant especially right after devouring the boy who lead you here. And two Tashi and Ren aren't here, couple that with what time it is and I deduce that their at Kaya's place and not in yoru bellies" The girl said.

"Yay! Gin!" The three boys shouted before wrapping around her waist tightly.

"Who's Kaya?" Nami asked the girl.

"Just a girl Usopp has a crush on." The girl answered. Nami scowled apparently not getting what she wanted.

"Captain has a crush on Kaya?" The boys demanded.

"Yeah, she has a crush on him as well. But you didn't hear it from me." The girl said giving the younger ones a glair to assure their silence.


End file.
